


Don't panic

by shipping_forever_and_ever



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, cuteness, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_forever_and_ever/pseuds/shipping_forever_and_ever
Summary: Okay don't panic. Don't panic. I'm not going to panic, but remain completely calm and figure this out.... okay I'm panicking what do I do Yuuri thought. Victor for some reason was in HIS bed and had his arms wrapped around Yuuri's waist in an iron clad grip. Basic plot: Victor gets cold during the night and sneaks into Yuuri's room. When Yuuri waked made up later that night he tries to escape the iron clad grip that is otherwise known as Victor's arms.





	

Okay don't panic. Don't panic. I'm not going to panic, but remain completely calm and figure this out.... okay I'm panicking what do I do Yuuri thought. Victor for some reason was in HIS bed and had his arms wrapped around Yuuri's waist in an iron clad grip. 

When did he even get in here Yuuri thought and WHY is he in here. He already tried dislodging himself from Victor's death grip, but he probably had more chances of winning the Grand Prix than maneuvering himself out of Victor's steel clamp grip. The only thing worse than Victor being in his bed was the fact that Victor didn't have a shirt on. Yuuri knew that Victor slept without a shirt, but feeling Victor's bare chest on his back sent chills down Yuuri's spine. 

Deep breaths Yuuri he thought to himself and tried once again to break free from Victor's hold. 

"Stop moving" he heard Victor grumbled sleepily. Yuuri froze. A million thoughts flashed through his mind such as: Victor is awake and he knows that his arms are around my waist, but isn't removing his arms. 

"What are you doing in my bed?" Yuuri whispered trying to keep this rising panic out of his voice. 

"I got cold. Now go to sleep," Victor responded. Victor's hot breath hitting the back of Yuuri's neck made Yuuri blushed. He was thankful that Victor couldn't see how red his face was getting. 

Before he had a chance to tell Victor that he could get some more blankets that Victor could use, Victor dragged Yuuri even closer to him and snuggled his face into the crook of Yuuri's neck. 

Yuuri's panic alarm hit new levels that Yuuri didn't even know were possible, yet he remained still. Despite the fact that his crush was snuggling with him in his bed without a shirt on, he felt oddly relaxed. The rise and fall of Victor's chest put Yuuri at ease. 

You never cease to surprise me Yuuri thought as he sank into a deep relaxing slumber.


End file.
